Traveling can be absolutely exhausting especially in an airplane. The everyday hassle and stress associated with logistics can be overwhelming for weekly or daily travel by air. Some travelers pack as light as possible to avoid checking in bags at an airport and remain nimble with their evolving schedules to choose only necessary items. Two items carried by some travelers is a pair of headphones and a head cushion which may be inflatable. Both provide some level of comfort and disassociation with plane travel.
In a plane, a headphone case is typically stored below the seat in front of the traveler or in the small pocket in the seat in front of the traveler. After the headphones are removed from the case, the case is not utilized until travel is over when the headphones are then placed back into the case.
Therefore, what is needed is a headphone case that can double as a case for storing headphones and acts as a cushion for providing comfort and support for a neck.